She was not a monster
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: A grieving Clark Kent defends Alicia Baker from the town after her death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything else you may recognize**

**Been rewatching Smallville for a while and I'm on Season 4 right now. And after 4x12, I really needed to do this. Also inspired a bit by Phillipe363's 'Chloe defending Alicia' which is of similar kind so thank you to him.**

Clark Kent was sitting in the Talon, looking at his cup of coffee but not making a single move to drink it. It had been a week since Alicia Baker's death. While she wasn't an angel and had caused him problems, he knew she wanted to change. And he knew she loved him. Just like he loved her. All she needed was a second chance. But Tim Westcott took that away from her. But did she really get one? The entire town of Smallville had condemned her for being different. They were all guilty in a way. And so was he, for not believing her.

As he was about to finally drink some of the coffee, he heard Lana and Jason talking about Alicia Baker, and they weren't saying very nice things.

"She may not have tried to kill us, but based on what you're telling me, she was still a monster." Jason said to Lana and that was it for Clark.

"She was not a monster!" Clark snapped angrily and hit the table so hard it broke, to the shock of everyone in the coffee house. Martha Kent, his adoptive mother, watched with wide eyes from a distance. She knew her son could angry, but not this angry. And that too in a public place.

"Clark, she tried to kill me." Lana said, "How can you defend her after that?"

"She was sick. She needed help." Clark defended her, "But instead, all of you condemned her for being different."

Lana tried to say, "Well, meteor freaks have tried to kill me before so-"

"You remember Cyrus Krupp? The kid that saved your horse?" Clark reminded.

"He's in a mental institution now." Lana reminded.

"Because he was in need of help. Not because he had powers." Clark told her, "Meteor freaks can be victims too. Like Earl Jones. And Byron Moore."

Before anyone else could say anything, Clark said, "I loved this town. It is home. But seeing how everyone here treats those who are different, it doesn't feel like the same town anymore."

Clark then regarded both Lana and Jason coldly before saying to the former, "No wonder I keep secrets from you."

And then he walked out angrily and when he was sure no one was watching, he sped away, leaving behind the shocked people who had never expected him to go off on Lana Lang of all people.

* * *

Later, Kent Farm

Clark was sitting in the barn when he saw his parents approach him. While he loved and respected them and always would, he wasn't pleased by them either due to their bad-mouthing of Alicia.

"Clark, you lost control today." Martha told him.

"I'm pretty sure we had a talk about keeping that anger in check." Jonathan reminded his son.

"Well maybe you should go have a talk with the town about how they treat meteor freaks." Clark said to them both.

"Clark, you need to apologize to Lana and Jason." Martha said to him.

"No I don't." Clark said, "I loved Alicia. All she needed was a second chance. But no one gave her that. Not even me. And now she's gone."

The two stopped for a bit, seeing their son was in pain. And then Clark said firmly, "But I will honor her memory by making sure no one slanders her. And when I say that, I mean it. She was my wife. Not legally, but I loved her like she was. And holding her dead body was like a nightmare come true."

He then walked out of the barn as the two watched after him, stunned, realizing that like the rest of Smallville, they too had condemned the woman Clark had loved while not offering him the support he needed.

As Clark walked out, he saw Chloe and Lois getting out of the car.

"Hey Smallville." Lois greeted him with a dry smile along with Chloe.

"Hey." Clark said simply, no tone in his voice. During all this time, Chloe was the only one who had been there for him. And Lois had been the one to figure out who the real killer was. So these were the two people in Smallville he still appreciated for the time being.

"Look Clark, I know Alicia had her issues, but I know how you felt about her." Chloe said to him, "And I'm here for you."

Lois simply gave him a smile and a nod as Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Both of you." Clark said gratefully.

"You're thanking me? Looks like miracles do happen around here." Lois joked and all three of them chuckled dryly.

"I'm glad both of you are here." Clark said to them and he meant it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. If the characters sounded a bit OOC, remember I have never written for Smallville before, up until today.**

**Though this still makes more sense than Clark saying he never loved Alicia in Season 5 and getting over her so quick in an episode. **

**Chloe and Lois are the two women I ship Clark most with in this show, followed by Tess Mercer. I liked Lana and Clana up until Season 5 but after that she became a selfish, manipulative bitch and they should have ended this relationship earlier and focused on Clois instead.**

**I think I should write a one-shot where Nicolas Cage or Justin Bieber kill Tim Westcott. That guy is the biggest hypocrite ever.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot.**


End file.
